moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Diverbee
Haihead Pacific Front (originally) |role = Anti-unit |useguns = Plasma discharge * Explosive charge in The Great Beyond |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 200 |armortype = Light |speed = 33 (flying) |turn = 16 |sight = 5 |cost = $1000 * $800 in The Great Beyond |time = 0:40 (base 0:36) * 0:35 (base 0:32) in The Great Beyond |multiplier = 1.1 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Cyberkernel Expansion |groundattack = |range = 7, radius 2 |ability = Launches itself in a kamikaze dive at the target upon attack |artist = *ONEX (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) }} The Diverbee is a flying kamikaze drone used by Haihead to destroy enemy vehicles in fast, surprise attacks. It is derived from an unfinished next generation Hunter-Seeker design.The Great Beyond text: "A new drone based on the unfinished next-gen Hunter Seeker project is now available." Official description Where the Shadray or Megalodon cannot reach, the Diverbee will. This seemingly harmless little drone aircraft is the reason the Epsilon has deployed many more anti-aircraft weaponry in recent times than ever before. The Diverbee is a single-strike demolition drone that will quickly identify its enemy once given the command, and then launch itself at the target, creating a powerful explosion that will heavily damage anything in its range. These units have been employed by Haihead to destroy valuable objects in enemy tank divisions and infantry batallions, however their effectiveness against buildings is average at best. Given the choice, they should avoid anti-air units rather than directly engage them.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Diverbee is Haihead's unique suicide unit that follows Haihead's strategy of fast and powerful strikes. Diverbees are used exclusively to take out high priority targets, especially armored units. Its high speed make them quite difficult to escape from once they lock on to a target. Since they are flying air units, Diverbees can launch nasty surprise attacks to any careless commander not expecting a sudden assault. A Diverbee is extremely powerful against vehicles as a single direct hit from one can instantly destroy any tank, while two is enough to effectively destroy most monster tanks. They also deal splash damage, damaging anything that is too close to the Diverbee's impact radius. Unfortunately, Diverbees are not as destructive as its bigger M.A.D.M.A.N. and Soviet Demolition Truck/Bomb Buggy counterparts. While they are effective counters to vehicles and tanks, they are less effective versus infantry and structures. These suicide units are also quite costly, so it is important not to use them wastefully. The are quite fragile as well, and will fall after taking a few hits from anti-air weapons. Appearances Origins * Diverbee prototypes bearing the Allied unit color scheme and cause a conventional explosion instead of a plasma discharge (using the same effects as a barrel explosion and are more effective against light and medium vehicles)The warhead (named DiverbeeOldWH in the game files) have similar damage modifiers to the Foehn Diverbee (named DiverbeeWH in the game files), except against Light and Medium/Harvester, which is 205% and 195% respectively. appear in The Great Beyond, where they can be built by Pacific Front War Factory if the player choose to use the Pacific Front arsenal, requiring Tech Center. Assessment Trivia * The Diverbee uses the voiceset of the Slave from Tiberian Twilight. External links * Official showcase of the Diverbee prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units Notes References zh:爆裂蜂 Category:Aircraft Category:Drones Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Haihead